


In the Middle

by LightOfTheLucii



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates himself, but cannot stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

It starts with a stuttered confession by the riverbank. 

He honestly hadn't expected Yosuke to actually return his feelings, not by a long shot. But he does. And he understands why Yosuke flushes and asks him to take it slow. He understands. Yosuke isn't like him, he hasn't had as much time to understand, to acknowledge that far from being as straight as can be, that Yosuke does have a thing for guys, or at the least he has a thing for Yu.

So things proceed just as much as they did before they started dating.

Hanging out in Okina, going to Junes. Spending time in the TV world, fighting alongside the others who Yosuke begged Yu not to tell. Or else Yosuke hanging out with him and Nanako at the Dojimas' house. Sometimes if they're alone in Yu's room Yu kisses Yosuke and it's adorable to see even that reduce his partner to blushing furiously. Then Yosuke pulls away, starts a conversation about anything, just something to diffuse the mood.

It's adorable yes, but frustrating too. He fantasizes about what it would be like to be intimate with Yosuke, how tender and loving it will be. He loves Yosuke, he really does. 

But Yu wants more.

It's not Yosuke's fault that Yu's eye strays. He knows it isn't fair to blame his trusted partner. But there's one night and a warm gaze and a hand on his thigh, he doesn't refuse.

 

There is no love with Adachi. It's just something he fell into. Hard and violent and quickly over. It's wrong. He feels cheap and dirty, and after every time he swears it'll be the last. Doesn't stop him begging Adachi for more the next time. Adachi gives him everything Yosuke won't, and he hates himself to admit it. But there's something else. Something else bothers him, and he can't decide what it, a vague sense of something else that is wrong. Perhaps it's the smirk Adachi throws him when he watches Yu sort his clothes out after every encounter. The crude words that Adachi pours in his ears that arouses him as much as they shame him. The hickeys that he has to cover all over himself. He can't imagine Yosuke treating him like that. He hates himself, yet can't stop.

 

Until December.

He feels sick.

Perhaps this is what he deserves.


End file.
